1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operation of an earphone connection interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earphone connection interface, a method of operating an earphone, and a terminal for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile terminals are widely used due to their mobility. That is, because a mobile communication terminal can perform audio dedicated communication while moving, it has become a very popular device that is used by most people. The mobile communication terminal may have various functions while providing a function of transmitting and receiving communication information between speakers as a major function. For example, a mobile terminal of the related art may have an MP3 function corresponding to a file reproduction function and an image collection function corresponding to a digital camera that can collect an image. Further, a mobile terminal of the related art has a function that can perform a mobile game or an arcade game.
In order not to disturb another person in an audio output process or in order for a user to enjoy listening to audio alone, a mobile terminal of the related art provides an earphone system. Accordingly, the user can listen to music or broadcasting regardless of a time or a place by using an earphone device. Here, as a plug of an earphone device is inserted into a cylindrical hole-shaped earphone connection interface of a terminal, an earphone system of the related art adapts a system in which the terminal senses connection of an earphone. More particularly, as a plug tip portion of an earphone device contacts with the bottom of the inside of the earphone connection interface of the terminal, the earphone system of the related art is designed to detect connection of the earphone device.
When a problem does not exist at the inside of an earphone connection interface, earphone system of the related art having the above-described structure normally operates an earphone device. However, when a foreign substance is located in the earphone connection interface, a problem occurs in an electrical connection relationship of the earphone connection interface and thus an erroneous operation may occur in a terminal. More particularly, when a material, for example water containing an electrolyte that can perform an electrical connection is injected into an earphone connection interface, water is pooled at the bottom of the inside of the earphone connection interface, and the water electrically connects terminals provided to recognize connection of an earphone device by performing an electrical passage function.
Therefore, even if the earphone device is not actually connected, the terminal senses that the earphone device is connected and supports an earphone device function. More particularly, when the earphone device is connected, if the terminal is designed to turn off a speaker function of the terminal, a problem that the terminal cannot be normally used occurs. Such a problem may occur when the earphone connection interface has an erroneous electrical characteristic due to corrosion after injection of water such as rainwater as well as injection of a material such as seawater into the earphone connection interface.
Thus, a need exists for an improved earphone connection interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.